


Help me

by gabimouraooo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabimouraooo/pseuds/gabimouraooo
Summary: You started to feel sick, but then you realized that you are pregnant.





	1. Chapter 1

What’s happening?

You didn’t know why, but you couldn’t sleep tonight. I was almost 9 am when you felt Dean´s arm pressing you against his body. You pretended to be asleep, when he turned you to be now facing him and he said

´morning princess

I’m not your princess – you said as he chuckled, you didn’t like when he called you princess…

You two went to the kitchen to find out Sammy was making coffee, and you were starving when he put the pancakes, and you grabbed 5 of them at a time.

You were the only one sitting on the table because Sam was still making the coffee while Dean was looking for something in the fridge.

About the time the two of them sit there with you they realize you ate all of the pancakes

What? – Sam said looking at you

I, I don’t know! – You said still thinking about how did you ate all of that.

Y/N, are you okay? - Dean asked

I’m fine. To be honest I’m still hungry – you said as the boys looked at you with this odd look

Are you sure? Most days you just take 2 or 3 pancakes, you took all of them this time. – Sam said looking at you.

I am sure Sam. – You said.

                                      --

When the night came you were really dizzy, for no reason, so while the boys were watching a movie, you just decided to be in your bad listening to some music and reading a new book.

By the time Dean come back, you were sleeping, and he did all he could to not wake you up, but you woke up with the slightest sound.

Sorry honey, I didn’t mean to wake you up – he said

It’s ok. What time is it now? – You asked

Almost 11:30 pm. Are you ok? You didn’t come for dinner. –

I’m fine, just a little dizzy, don’t know why, probably the pancakes.

Ok, try to rest, I’ll take a bath and then I’ll stay with you ok?

Ok.

 


	2. It's ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You told Dean that you were pregnant, but what happens next?

Shit  
You woke up early running into the bathroom to throw up. When you were finishing it, you felt Dean behind you.  
Oh my God, Y/N are you okay? – He asked, while holding your hair.  
Yes, I don’t know why I’m like this. Whatever, just let’s go to bed.  
Ok, are you sure? – he asked  
Yes baby.  
You brushed your teeth and went back to bed.  
When you woke up again, Dean wasn’t in the bed, he probably went buy breakfast, because it was still early. You were still in the bed, adjusting your morning thoughts when you realize you were late. Ok, your period wasn’t the perfect one, but you were never that late.  
You ran into the bathroom, change your clothes, and you were on your way to your car, but when you passed through the kitchen Sam was making pancakes, and that smell reminded you of your last night in the bathroom, which made you wanted to do it again, but that time it came so fast that you couldn’t hold it. When Sam realize what happened, he ran into you.  
Y/N, come here, sit – he said while carrying a chair  
Thanks Sam – you said while sitting.  
He brought you a glass of water, and when you felt good again you said  
-Thanks Sammy, but I need to go now.  
-Where? Let me go with you, you can’t just go out there like this.  
-No, Sam I’m okay, I’ll be back soon  
-Are you sure?   
-Yep, I’ll call you if anything happens, ok?  
-As long as you not in the ground fainted, you can call me.  
-I’m not going to faint. Relax, your number is on the speed dial, ok? Whatever I’ll be back and you won’t even notice that I went ok?  
\- Ok, but where you’re going anyway?  
-I’m going to the pharmacy.  
-Do I have to worry?  
-No, by the way, where’s Dean?  
-He went to buy food, he should be back soon.  
-Ok, thanks Sammy, bye.  
-Bye.  
You went to your car, and ran into the nearest pharmacy, and bought 5 pregnancy tests, and ran back into the bunker. By the time you get there, Dean was already there.   
-Are you better baby? – he asked  
-Yes, much better than last night  
-What you got there? – he asked pointing to the bag where the tests were.  
-Oh, just some meds for the nausea.  
You were hoping with your whole body that he and Sam didn’t realize that you were lying.  
-Ok, so I’m going to our room put the meds there ok?  
-Ok.  
You went to your and Deans room quickly, and ran into the bathroom, locking the door just in case.  
You were sitting in the bathroom floor, watching the 5 sticks, with millions of thoughts in your head.  
What if you were pregnant? What if Dean left you because of that? What if he hated you because of that? What if you lost everything you have now, just because of the baby? What if, what if, what if…  
When you came back to reality, you stood up and went to see the results. You looked at one, and then at other, and when you realized there was no more to look at, all tests were positive.  
Your first reaction was to cry, a lot, and then the fucking thoughts came over again and again and again. Then you thought about morning-after-pill, but then you remembered that you can only take them after five days after having sex. But the last time you and Dean had sex was like one week and a half ago. You unlocked the door, and thought that that was the hardest part. You had to tell him.   
-Dean? – you said seeing him talking to Sam in the kitchen.  
-Yes, Y/N, what happened? Were you crying? He said looking to you with a worried look  
-No, could you just please come with me?  
-Yes, baby of course.  
He followed you into the bathroom where the tests were.  
-I don’t know if you are going to like this, but I want you to know that I love you more than anything, and whatever decision you make I’ll be okay with it ok?  
-Y/N, what you talking about?  
You opened space so he could see the tests.  
-I’m pregnant Dean.


End file.
